


Alone

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Smut, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Cullen, the letter says. Read this when you are alone and in my room.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash but I hope you enjoy.

_Cullen_ , the letter read. _Read this when you are alone and in my room._

It had been that morning that the letter came in, and dutifully Cullen stuck it in his coat pocket, keeping it there until he could retire for the eve. Lydia knew he only retired to his room when she was away, and something told him she had a very specific reason in mind if she specifically wanted him in her room. It was only a week since he saw her last. Not that long a time, all things considered. He still ached. He pined. He needed her.

Atop her bed, finally discarded of his heavy armor, he unfolded the letter. He quivered. It took everything in his power not to read sooner. But he had a feeling and a notion. _Wait._

He didn’t have to wait any longer.

 _Cullen,_ he read again _. Read this when you are alone and in my room._

He continued on _. It has been six days since I’ve felt your hands on my body, six days since you’ve kissed me. My love, I’m lonely without you in my bed. I touch myself and I make myself cum when I think of you, yet it’s not enough. I still ache as I lay alone._

His cock was half hard as he began to read. He became fully erect as he imagined the vision of Lydia, touching herself as she thought of him. She would have to be quiet, alone in her tent as the others slept. It made it more erotic, to think of his Lydia and her delicate hands skimming down her body, teasing herself, touching and caressing the way his hands would have. Her cheeks flushed pink, her hair in a disarray behind her pillow. Squeezing and pinching her breasts, one hand still teasing as the other drifted past the dark hair of her mound to her clit. She could be loud when they were together, loud in her pants and heady moans, calling out his name. _Cullen, Cullen._

Lydia in her tent, quietly touching herself, biting her lip. Had he been with her, he wouldn’t have stopped kissing her, her pleasured moans stifled that way. He would touch her everywhere.

Through his breeches, Cullen stroked himself as he thought of kissing her, tasting her. He didn’t have to be quiet, alone in her room as he was. He didn’t even try. He called her name, though it was softly at first. He realized he had more to read.

_If you were here with me now, I wouldn’t ache. I would make you ache, my love. Sweet, delicious torture it would be, to touch your body, caress you, pepper kisses here and there on your chest. I can hear you begging me to kiss you, but I wouldn’t, not yet. You would want me to grasp your cock. But I wouldn’t do that either, not yet. Patience my love, I would say. I can feel the strength of your thighs underneath my palms, hear your pleas as my lips graze your hipbones. I would whack your hand away as you tried to touch yourself. I suppose alone in my room nothing is stopping you from rubbing yourself…_

Indeed, she was right. One hand holding the letter, the other rubbed his cock, though it was still through his breeches. Setting the letter down Cullen pushed them down and threw off his tunic, laying himself on Lydia’s bed. He knew then why she wanted him in her room, it smelled of her, making it easier to imagine her there.

When he was naked he took the letter again. He wanted to draw it out, so though he touched himself, he did so slowly. He read on.

_I can see now, that there is a bead of precum leaking from your tip. Still I don’t touch you or take you in my mouth. I lean down instead, to your abdomen. Kiss you there, taste were you spilled on yourself. I can feel your hands in my hair gently tugging. You look so beautiful when your flushed and begging me, my Commander. So earnest you are in your want for me. And you do want me, as I want you. So I finally touch you. Your cock is finally in my hand, and down and up I move. I get a thrill, knowing I am the only one that sees you like this. Maker you’re warm, maker…_

Maker. Cullen closed his eyes and he grasped himself, stroking up and down. It wasn’t his hand that touched, it was Lydia’s. _Maker,_ she wrote om in the letter. _Maker I want you in my mouth, so I take you in my mouth, and I hollow my cheeks, and I suck your cock. Am I sinning to write this my love? Is it wrong that I dream of doing this, and this is what I think of when I am alone? If it is, I don’t care. I don’t care a whit because Maker I love you, and you deserve pleasure. You deserve to be loved. Part of it is selfish too. My strong, brave Commander, I love seeing you flushed and pink, love it that you are at my mercy as I suck you off and you come in my mouth and I taste you. I love how I can make you so wonderfully mine as you make me so wonderfully yours, but most of all I love how you kiss me afterward. Tender. I know you love me. Oh Cullen. I love you so much._

“Lydia,” Cullen panted, his strokes far more furious. “I love you, I– _ohhh._ ”

He came and spilled in his hand. It was white hot and fire as he spilled and climaxed onto his abdomen, thinking of Lydia and the way she touched and loved him, but when he thought of the after with her kisses and caresses, and how she would have ran her hands through his hair tenderly and sweetly, he realized the ache was not gone.

 _I love yo_ u, the letter finished. _I love you and when you are in my arms please don’t stop kissing me._

He had no intention to. For then, he was alone in her bed, alone with the letter. Though he wouldn’t be alone for very much longer.


End file.
